One Piece: Pokemon world arc
by solarbear
Summary: Someone has taken over Team Rocket and he is too strong for the Dexholders to face on their own so the legendary Pokemon bring the Straw Hats to the Pokemon world to help them. Nothing is wrong with the plan, right? Who are we kidding, the Pokemon world will be destroyed by the Straw Hats helping it long before Team Rocket gets the chance to do it.
1. Legendary decision

**This is my first One Piece and Pokémon cross over and I am excited. Anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you guys like the story.**

**I do not own One Piece or Pokémon.**

* * *

All the legendary Pokémon were having a meeting about Team Rocket. The organization was becoming too powerful and was under new management by a man called Howler Black. They feared that the Dexholders might not be strong enough to beat them this time so they were currently devising plans to stop Team Rocket, but weren't coming up with anything.

"What are we going to do? Team Rocket is way too powerful for the Dexholders to beat them and if they try they'll get killed!" Mew said.

"Calm down Mew there are other ways." Zekrom said.

"Like what? We have absolutely no way to stop them. Besides how are we going to face this Howler Black character? There is no force in this world to stop them." Regice said. The other legendaries kept arguing while Arceus looked at them his eyes very far away as if thinking, thinking about what Regice said.

Groudon glared at Arceus. "Would you like to comment master or are you just going to sit there looking like a fool." she said.

Arceus looked at the Continent Pokémon with a icy stare as she brought him out of his trance. "I believe I might have found a plan to our little problem." All the legendaries were staring at him now.

"What is it?" Regrock asked.

"Well as you all know there are multitudes of other of worlds out there, some have Pokémon others don't." Arceus explained as the other legendaries nodded their head impatiently. "In some of the worlds without Pokémon there are curtain individuals or groups of people out there who can beat us. These worlds have the strongest humans imaginable so I think we should ask some of them for help."

"Which world do you have in mind?" Uxie asked.

Arceus grinned. "That pirate world, the one with those Devil Fruits. I know of a crew, who can help us, all their hearts are pure. The only problem that we face from them is that they might not believe us." All the legendaries started at him in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. We all know this is the only way. We will give them all the help they need, but we must hurry they are reaching their next destination quickly and I do not plan on waiting for them to finish their next adventure."

Everyone hesitantly nodded and prepared to bring the group of humans to their world.

* * *

Mew, Giratina, and Lugia all went to the pirate world. They were all in human form, Mew was wearing a pink dress and had pink hair and eyes, Giratina was wearing full black outfit with a gold shirt, he had gold hair and black eyes. And Lugia was wearing a blue and white outfit and had white hair with blue eyes.

"So where's their ship?" Giratina asked impatiently.

"It's three miles to the west." Lugia answered.

Giratina glared at Mew. "Mew you gave me the wrong coordinates!"

"Be quit Giratina all you have to do is make a portal to take us there." Mew said simply. Giratina did what he was told, but didn't look happy about it.

In the Thousand Sunny the Straw Hat pirates were doing their regular activities. They had just gotten out of Dressrosa and were enjoying the peace and quiet, well all of them except their captain. Luffy was currently lying on the grass on the deck bored out of his mind.

Luffy turned to Nami. "Nami, how much longer until we reach the next island?"

"Luffy calm down, we will get there in two days." Nami said a ting of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, that too long, I want to go on an adventure." Luffy complained.

"Luffy stop complaining this is one of the only few days we get any rest, so calm down!" Nami yelled.

"You want an adventure young pirate? Maybe we can give you it. An adventure no one in your world has ever experience." Mew said as she Lugia, and Giratina appeared on the ship as the black portal behind them disappeared. Needles to say the Straw Hats were shocked.

"W-who the hell are you guys," Zoro demanded.

"Oi, will you guys really give us an adventure?" Luffy asked he was then kicked in the head by Sanji.

"Oi, Luffy don't ask stupid questions!" Sanji shouted.

"Of course we'll give you an adventure and if you secede on this adventure we'll give you two life time's supply of meat," Mew offered.

"Really! Guys we need to do this adventure," Luffy said in delight, this earned him a whack in the head by Nami.

"Luffy, shut up!" she said and then she looked at the legendaries. "What kind of adventure?"

"Well it's not really more of a quest, you see we need your help because there is this evil man out there trying to take over our world and we are afraid our heroes won't be able to stop him," Lugia explained.

"What do you mean by your world?" Franky asked.

"Oh well you see we come from another universe and we need your help to save it. Plus in our world there are these creatures called Pokémon they are like animals here, but they have special talents and such. Also Lugia, Giratina, and I are legendary Pokémon here to bring to our world because our leader Arceus asked us to bring you," Mew explained plainly. The Straw Hats stared at her while Giratina rolled his eyes.

"Mew, do you really think that they are going to believe you?" Giratina asked.

"What kind of crap story is that?" All the Straw Hats except Robin and Luffy yelled.

"That is so cool! Guys let's go to the other world! I want to see all those wearied creature!" Luffy said. That earned him a knock on the head by all his crew except Robin.

"Luffy are you an idiot? They're obviously lying. They're probably bounty hunters who are tricking you," Nami said.

"What? They were lying, so there is no meat reward?" Luffy asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Kick the bastard's asses!" Luffy yelled.

Giratina sighed. "This is getting us nowhere." His eyes glowed black and a portal started to form below them and they went to the Pokémon world.

"What the hell just happened?" Sanji asked.

"You were transported to our world. Welcome to the Pokémon world," Giratina said as he and his comrades turned to their true forms.

"What are you things?" Usopp asked trying not to freak out, but was failing miserably.

"We're Pokémon," Lugia said plainly.

"Wait you guys weren't lying?" Robin asked.

"No, we really need your help. Our world is in grave danger and you guys are the only people we can think of that can help us. Will you help us?" Mew asked.

"Sure we'll help!" Luffy said.

"B-but, Luffy," Nami stammered.

"Guys were in another world we got to help these guys their so desperate," Luffy said. The others nodded knowing they couldn't change their captain mind.

"We're not disparate," Giratina said muttering under his breath.

"Thank Straw Hats," Mew said. "We'll help you any way we can. Now here what you have to do first head strait north and you'll see a large land mass called Kanto and from there you'll see a town called Pallet Town. Go meet a man named Professor Oak and tell what happened to you, but after that don't tell anyone else about where you came from."

The Straw Hats nodded, but most of the crew was still trying to wrap their minds around what happened. The legendaries smiled and left.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter sorry if it's a little rushed of confusing any way I hope you guys liked it. **


	2. Straw Hats reach Kanto

**Now I hope the first chapter was good now let's get started on this one.**

**I do not own One Piece or Pokémon.**

* * *

The Straw Hats were sailing to Pallet Town to meet a guy named Professor Oak. Nami had estimated that they would reach the town in a couple minutes in the speed they were going.

At the deck Nami looked at the map of Kanto with a sigh. The legendary Pokémon had given them some stuff a couple hours ago. That stuff was a book about Pokémon and anything related to the subject (Robin had finished reading the book and had explained everything about Pokémon to the group), Pokeballs(all the Straw Hats had Pokeballs with them), items used to heal Pokémon, a recipe book on how to make Pokémon food (Sanji took the book immediately), 50,000,000 Poke dollars, and the map.

"Hey Nami are you all right?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I'm not all right Luffy! We're stuck in another world until we help a bunch of monsters with their bad guy problem!" Nami roared.

"But it'll be fun! We'll get to make whole lots of new friends," Luffy said before going away.

'Idiot,' Nami thought.

* * *

Professor Oak on the beach near Pallet Town researching the new Corphish population in Kanto and hopping they got along with the Krabby. Everything was going great until all the Pokémon in the area starred at the sea with shock faces. Oak saw a ship coming and it looked like a pirate ship!

"Why on earth is there a pirate ship on the sea?" Oak asked talking to no one in particular. The Professor kept staring at the ship as it got close to the beach. When it finally docked he came near the ship.

"Hello is there anyone in there?" Oak asked.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked a male voice.

"My name is Professor Oak and you are in Pallet Town in the Kanto region," Oak said.

"Everyone we are here and the professor is here as well," The man got off the ship and landed gracefully on the beach. Oak starred in shock, the man was a walking skeleton, Brook.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Brook, the rest of my crew should be here shortly," Brook said as he extended his hand. Oak just stared at the skeleton as he shook his hand.

'Is this man a real skeleton?!' Oak thought as he quickly released his hand from Brook's real bony grip. Zoro came and looked at Oak.

"So Brook this is the guy?" Zoro asked.

"I'm sure Zoro-san this guy looks like a professor and he told me himself, but I don't have any eyes or ears, skull joke! Yohohohoh!" Brook laughed.

The rest of the crew came and Oak starred at them. They were all a strange group, one had big metallic arms, one had a long nose, and Oak even saw a wearied hairy creature.

Luffy looked at Oak with a grin. "Are you that tree guy?" he asked.

Oak looked at the kid strangely. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes professor," Robin said. "Please excuses are captain's rudeness, but could we please go to your house we need to talk with you in private."

Oak reluctantly nodded and led the strange people into his house. They started to introduce themselves and told Oak their story. At first Oak didn't believe them, but after seeing Luffy's Devil Fruit powers he started to believe them.

"So this is all true?" Oak asked and everyone nodded. "Then who is putting it in danger."

"Well Oak it's a little organization that you might be familiar with it, judging how you grandson and his friends fought against it a thousand times," said a male voice. Everyone saw a man with black hair and green hair wearing a full green cowboy outfit looking at them with a smile.

"Who are you?" Oak asked.

The man grinned and changed into a green fairy before changing back into a human. "I'm Celebi. Anyway the guy who is threatening this world's safety is the new leader of Team Rocket."

"Wait the new leader of Team Rocket," Oak said in shock. "I need to call the Dexholders right away."

"Hold it Oak, you won't be contacting anyone. Why do you think we brought pirates from another world into this universe, because the Dexholders will die if they face Team Rocket! The Straw Hats will take care of Team Rocket the Dexholders will learn by themselves and you Oak will help them anyway you can, got it?" Celebi asked.

Oak nodded reluctantly. "I'll help, but I think the Straw Hats will need something really important on their journey." Oak quickly took out 9 Pokedexs he accidently made. "These things are called Pokedexs, they will tell you about all the information about the Pokémon you meet and capture. They will be very useful." Oak gave each Straw Hat a Pokedex.

"Wow these things are amazing!" Sanji said as he looked at the list of Pokémon categorized in the Pokedex.

Oak smiled. "Wow I didn't even think of that, good job Oak," Celebi said.

"Wait there is still another problem, how are we going to travel. I know we have to walk across the region, but we can just leave Sunny," Usopp said.

"Look outside." Everyone went outside and saw the Sunny flying in the air, no one seemed to notice and it didn't cast a shadow. "You like? Your ship can now fly, no one can see it, anything can pass it like it wasn't really there, it will follow you guys anywhere you go, and will stop moving and will start searching for you guys if all of you are separated."

"You guys thought of everything," Chopper said.

"Of course, by the way Brook people will see you as living person and if they touch you they will feel flesh, just wanted to point that out," Celebi said with a grin.

"You guys really thought of everything, but I love the money gift even more," Nami said as she took some money from her pocket and hugged it, but then a Spearow came and took it. It destroyed the money and needless to say the navigator was pissed. Two seconds later the poor bird was electrocuted 5 times.

"Wow," Oak said.

"I know right they're monsters," Celebi said.

"Nami I think you should stop hurting the poor bird," Usopp said.

Luffy laughed. "This world is fun alright everyone let's go!" He said as he ran to route 1 with the rest of the crew following him.

"It will take them a week maybe a week and a half," Celebi said as he saw the crew run.

"To travel through Kanto I think it will be longer," Oak said.

"No to destroy Kanto with their helping," Celebi said as he teleported away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry if it was a bit rushed.**


End file.
